


and

by SandrC



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Sometimes your twin becomes different and you dont cope well because your grandad is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: There is a minute difference between Lark And Sparrow and Lark and Sparrow.Lark Oak hates the latter.
Relationships: Lark Oak & Sparrow Oak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	and

**Author's Note:**

> Do I love the twins? Yes. Will I hurt them? Also yes.
> 
> This is my first actual dndads fic. Crossposted from tumblr.
> 
> I have fun with internal narrative here.

Lark does not like that Sparrow is different. It’s not _right_. They’ve _always_ been Lark And Sparrow, unstoppable duo, but Sparrow spends a _little bit_ of time with dad in this weird world and suddenly it’s not Lark And Sparrow, but Lark and also Sparrow. It fills him with a weird feeling that he ain’t certain he likes. It’s _like_ …when you bite your tongue and it doesn’t hurt so much as it’s embarrassing that your tongue got in the way of food or talking and then you sit there with tears in your eyes all mad about it and—

Lark _does not like_ not being Lark And Sparrow. He tries to _keep_ being Lark And Sparrow when they’re taken but it’s _hard_. They fight a lot. Also the purple robes don’t fix them up, so the bruising has to fade first, as do the teeth marks.

Then Nick winds up with them, angry and calling his dad and everyone else’s dads “narcs” and “fucking dumb” and Lark wants to wrestle and prod and poke like they do when they are Lark And Sparrow, but Sparrow asks if everyone is okay. If _Nick_ is okay. If he needs to take a moment. Nick says _no_. Lark offers that they stab one of the purple robes because they remind him of things he hates and he has a knife and also Sparrow keeps trying to be nice and pacifist. Nick smiles and joins in and it’s better but…

His mouth hurts and his eyes water and he’s not Lark And Sparrow and it _sucks_.

(He doesn’t _like_ thinking about the purple robes and the _last_ time they weren’t Lark And Sparrow and how he wants to curl into a ball and scream, but _like hell_ he’s going down without a fight because his fingers buzz with energy and he wants to _feel_ something.)

When Terry Jr arrives, scrubbing tears from his face, they aren’t Lark And Sparrow either. Lark finds his yelling doesn’t help and Nick is pretending things are fine but he’s probing about his dad and Sparrow is asking if Terry Jr needs to take a bit and he _does_ and he _cries_ and it makes Lark’s stomach churn. So _Lark_ can’t be Lark And Sparrow but _Sparrow_ is making Terry Jr feel good and his fists clench because _is he not good_? Is he not a good kid? When did being _good_ matter to him?

(When he stopped being Lark And Sparrow.)

Grant is covered in blood, distant, and silent. _Lark_ can’t help because they’re not Lark And Sparrow. _Sparrow_ can’t help because Grant won’t talk. Nick joking doesn’t help him open up. Terry Jr being patient doesn’t help either. _None_ of them can help Grant but suddenly they have all three purple robes there and _all_ of them hate that. _It sucks_. If they were Lark And Sparrow, they _might_ have stood a chance, but they’re Lark and Sparrow and _that’s not enough_.

(Bitter spit in his mouth and tears and biting his tongue, he hate _hate **hates**_ not being Lark And Sparrow but he can’t say why in a way that _matters_ , that people _understand_ and, for the first time in a _long_ time, he’s _very_ scared.)

( ** _He wants his dad._** )


End file.
